Game Over?
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: The game's done. The game's been cheated, should I say. There's only one thing wrong with this joyous occasion. Just one monumental thing. Their Heir isn't here. No more winds shall blow from him or his lungs; their Heir is dead. He is no more...Or is he? {You know what? I'm just putting John for characters.}
1. Learning He's Back

Credit given to a comment by a Youtuber about the game guys should listen to the song. It's labeled Homestuck- Game Over. It's really pretty. The comment is below.

* * *

_**The dust settles. The final battle against English has finally finished. All around, trolls and humans, living and dead, mourn the unfortunate double-dead. Still other celebrate their victory against impossible odds. Yet three humans stand in the center. Not a shred of joy can be found in their expressions. A witch is comforted by a seer. A favored pair of eyewear is discarded beside a knight, tears dripping from crimson eyes. The heir has won. The heir is dead. Game over.**_

* * *

The clang of metal echoes through the Void. Several breaths of cheerfulness are taken from the remaining of the trolls. However, cries of sorrow drown out the cheer in mere seconds.

The once-cheerful are now saddened. The once-stoic are now crying. Everyone, troll and human, are mourning a loss of the most treasured and most important person in beating this horrid game. Now, even though they beat the game...they haven't truly beat it. Why?

Because they lost their leader. They lost the one that helped them get there. The one that lead them here. The one...that was with them the whole way without end.

They lost John Egbert. The Heir of Breath has no more breaths to take. The Heir has flown elsewhere. The Heir is dead. And, they know that he won't return again.

The witch sat on the ground, bawling her eyes out for the loss of her ecto-brother, while the seer comforts her to no avail. A shattered pair of opaque shades lay on the ground, next to the feet of their owner. The knight is silent. The knight is afraid that it's true. The knight wishes to wake up and to be with everyone before this happened.

And to cherish John. Stupid John. Why did you have to go and die? You left your sister crying for you. You left your best bro emotionally disturbed, if not already by the loss of his brother. You left Rose to become someone she would've never become if you were here.

And, most of all...You left everyone crying for you. Dying is a trivial thing in this game, because you gain from loss here. So? What did they gain?

Nothing. _Nothing. __**Nothing.**_**_Nothing._**

They got nothing. All they received was sorrow and rainbows flying out of alien eyes as well as tears flowing from eyes that have never mourned before.

A pair of crimson eyes looks down at his best bro...or used to be. _How can you call a was a now if it isn't?_ The Void around the 13 children distorts and warps, forming familiar colors.

The Earth trio stands from their place on the ground, even the knight who was on his knees in disbelief, and turns to the 10 Alternian children. Faces stained with rainbow colors, they smile at the three.

The ones receiving the sorrowful smiles wave. Then, three faces that each of the three knew very well walk out of the crying crowd wearing an expression that they knew very well, in an attempt to cheer them up.

"TALK AGAIN, FUCKASS." A grey-skinned mutant blood cursed to the knight. The knight smiled for the first time in a while at the other. "of course shithead."

A water-princess looks at the witch with soft eyes. The princess hiccups. "tangle-buddies FOR-EV-ER okay?" The witch hugs the princess quickly with a small nod. "i would want nothing more feferi."

A fashionista approaches her best friend in a million sweeps/years with a white-fanged smile. "Rose I Do Hope Youll Take Care Of Yourself When Im Not There." The seer chuckles at the others attempt at humor. "I will, Kanaya. No need to worry about me. Live your life happily."

The three pairs hug each other, and not even a minute after, the pairs are pulled apart by a break in the floor between each other, and a door behind them. Each door opens and their world's colors are brightly spread out before them. The god-tiered kids walk up to the door, and turn back to their alien friends.

As they turn, the opposite three does the same. They each wave with a smile before they enter their world for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Feferi whimpers as the bright white door closes behind them, sealing any means of return. "i shore do hope we will be able to sea them again...i miss jade already..."

Karkat takes a deep breath. "YEA. I GUESS I MISS THAT ASS OF A GUY AS WELL PIEXES." The bloodied knight looks over at the silent devil with curiosity. "ANYTHING TO SAY MARYAM?"

Kanaya looks up with an emotionless, far-away look in her forest eyes. "No Im Rather Upset To Talk About Anything Just Yet Karkat Id Rather Go Back To My Hive And Go To Recuperate Good Day To You Two..." And she leaves without another uttering of a sentence, despite the three looking like a total mess.

Karkat looks back at the place in front of him and the rest of the trolls are celebrating and jumping and laughing a lot, glad to be back on Alternia. However, three trolls stand in the midst of this happy chaos. One is emotionally detached from society. Another is too fucked up to show his emotions anymore. And the last, she was silent forever more. The only words she spoke were repetitive.

They were _"TANGL-E BUDDI-E? IS THAT YOU?"_ And nothing more.

* * *

Jade opens her tear-stricken eyes to see that her dog, Becquerel, is sleeping silently on her bed next to her. She sniffles at the sight of her dog, and the power that'll never be messed with again, EVER.

Jade then wraps her arms around the white dog's neck and hugs him, making the dog jump up. Jade hadn't let go until her lunch-top vibrated on her tangle buddies bed sheets.

Jade unlocked herself from the dog's neck and almost immediately answered that pestering from one of her friends.

"oh my god, dave!" She hoarsely screamed to herself. She shakily opened the pesterlog and answered.

**turntechGodhead started pestering gardenGnostic at 01:32**

**TG: hey harley are you there  
TG: did you make it  
TG: fuck are you asleep again  
GG: no dave i'm here  
TG: phew damn you scared me  
TG: are you okay any broken bones injuries anything  
GG: no dave  
GG: i'm fine :)  
TG: okay are you sure  
GG: yea i'm sure!  
GG: geez when did you become so paranoid  
TG: okay sorry  
TG: i just  
TG: i just don't want to lose you jade  
TG: youre all i have anymore  
GG: what about rose?  
TG: well  
TG: shes not exactly well  
TG: should i say**

* * *

Rose sits in her room on her island home, bawling. There's no one else to keep her sane. She's been grimdark since John died. Ever since the battle ended, and they beat the game, she's been down in the dumps.

John was her savior. John brought her back, time and time again. Now, he's dead and how did she help? She did nothing, she couldn't _DO_ _anything_ to be exact. However, she's blaming herself for it. Her mother is downstairs, vacuuming without power again.

If everyone were here and alive, she'd be hugging her mother and not letting go for awhile like a normal child. Though, due to mourning her lost love, she cannot do so. She has locked herself in her room with only her computer, books, and knitting.

Oh, hey look. Jaspers wiggled his way in here. So, him too I guess.

Rose's computer buzzes and Jaspers paws at it frantically He was always like this, sending messages even though he couldn't talk. That's his way of saying something is wrong.

So, she hesitantly opened the purple computer next to her, and her Pesterchum was flashing.

**turntechGodhead started pestering tentacleTherapist at 12:50**

**TG: hey rose  
TG: are you okay  
TT: Yes. I am, however, I'm not entirely sure if my answer is accurate.  
TG: what  
TT: Physically yes, I am perfectly healthy and 'okay'.  
TT: However, emotionally...  
TT: Not so 'okay'.  
TG: look  
TG: i know what youre feeling rose  
TG: losing egbert was a fucking huge impact on you  
TG: like a plane crashing in the world trade towers in new york city on pure accident because of technical difficulties  
TT: I get it, Dave.  
TT: Okay. I'm going to go talk to my mother now. Plus, it's oddly quiet in here despite that Jaspers is in here with me.  
TT: Hmm?  
TG: what is it now  
TT: Oh dear. Jaspers wiggled his way out of the room again.  
TT: No matter. Good day, Dave.  
TG: bye**

The blonde then shut her computer screen closed, standing up. Struggling a bit after being in her bed for several hours, she goes to open the door. When her hand touches the bright doorknob, she looks back at the computer with a confused look. She did, in fact, have left over Seer abilities. Like a gift from the game for being its players... maybe that's what they were given. Their abilities.

"John...?" Though, she quickly faces away, shaking her head in disbelief. "No way. He died when we beat the game."

But, _did he really, Rose?_

* * *

Dave leans back in his office chair at his computer, looking at his Pesterchum. For some reason, John's account was flashing. Maybe he left something before he died, well, might as well check.

**ectoBiologist started pestering turntechGodhead at 10:12**

**EB: dave  
EB: you there  
EB: stop being a jerk and talk to me  
EB: i know you're there you big meanie  
EB: dave?  
EB: are you ignoring me?  
EB: dave!  
EB: stop being mean to me!  
TG: now how exactly am i being mean to you egbert**

The blonde teen didn't really expect what came next.

**EB: dave!  
EB: you're alive!  
TG: what the hell  
TG: i thought you died  
EB: what  
EB: no  
EB: i just wasn't on for a few days because i went with dad to a bake fest  
EB: sheesh talk about selfish  
TG: dude where the fuck are you  
EB: uh  
EB: at home?  
TG: where do you live im coming to see you right now  
EB: what  
EB: but you live like halfway across the states!  
TG: like i give a fuck  
TG: im getting harley and rose and were coming over there as soon as we can  
EB: dude you're kidding  
TG: im as serious as me and my bros strifes  
TG: we  
TG: are  
TG: coming to see you  
EB: wait dave!**

Dave instantly went to Jade and told her. Jade was a short conversation because she knew Dave wouldn't lie. Rose wasn't available on Pesterchum, so he called.

"rose?"

_"Yes, Dave? What is it?"_

"egberts alive hes at his home in his normal neighborhood."

_"You're kidding, Dave. We saw him die. I'm not going to fall for it."_

"whatever suit yourself you just wont get to see your 'lost' fucking love for a long long time bye."

_"Wait! ...Fine. I'm coming. Just let me get packed and we'll meet up at the airport."_

"okay then bring jade with you lets meet up at the airport entrance its too **fucking** crowded in the airports."

* * *

I cut it short here because it was like 4,000 words, and that seems like a lot to read in a short time period.


	2. Covered Up Feelings and Cloudy Eyes

Uh, like I said I cut it short. So, here's the next part.

* * *

Dave leaned against the airport walls in the little town of Raleigh in North Carolina. Others around him said it was fairly large for them, but being from Houston, Texas, Dave begs to differ.

He had already rented a rental car for the weekend. Now, all it needed was it's passengers...Speaking of passengers, where the hell is Rose and Jade?

Right when he's about to leave them, he hears a honey sweet voice that rings clear as day in his mind, to the right of him.

"dave~!" Jade. He turns his head to see the two (late) teenagers. He then nonchalantly saunters up to them with a smirk.

"what took so fuckin long?" He jokes, making the two younger's smile at him.

"Hello to you too, Dave. Where is your luggage?" Rose asks, sarcasm laced into her tired voice.

"in the car." He directed towards it with a tip of his head towards a black and red sedan. Jade is slightly hesitant before she staggers alongside Dave and Rose.

"dave, doesn't that look, i don't know," Jade begins as they load their stuff into the back. "a bit shady?"

Dave shrugged. "i dont think so. i think its awesome." He grins. Of course, it would be rare to see him smile, but now that he found out that his best bro was alive and kicking, he couldn't help but smile all he could until he arrived there.

Jade sighed as she climbed into the front passenger seat. "everything black or red is awesome to you, dave..." She grinned back at Rose, who was smiling softly down at her notebook.

"rose, come on. pick your head up." Jade asked her blonde friend behind her by looking at the mirror in the middle of the windshield. Rose did so. "be happy. you're going to go see john. come on rose."

Rose chuckled. "Yes, I suppose I should be cheerful. Though, Jade, Dave..." Both teens began to listen, but Dave still focused on the road ahead of them. "What if it's not real?"

"what are you talking about rose?" Dave asked, looking at the GPS beside him. "i talked to him a few days ago and today. how could you say its not real?"

"Remember the dream bubbles? And how we could see the deceased? This could be a dream bubble. We could be living the lives we _want_ to live, Dave. Who knows if we even beat Lord English yet? Dave, what if when we see him we jump out of the bubble and _everyone_ is dead? What if you and Jade are dead when we wake up? I can't take anymore deaths, Dave..." Rose looked down at her lap with a forlorn look on her tear-beaten face.

Jade silences herself in thought of what to say next, and Dave turns into the city where John is supposed to live. Warsaw, Dave told Jade and Rose when they asked.

Dave pulls over to the side of the road with a confused look, not that the other two girls saw it through his shades. "uh..." Dave blinks. "why does john live in such a ghetto neighborhood?"

Jade smacked Dave's arm lightly. "dave!" He shrugged at that. "don't you think that's a bit rude to call such a lovely town 'ghetto'?"

Dave looks over at Jade with a smirk. "why do you think its rude jade? have you even been to a ghetto neighborhood?"

Jade puffs, looking away from him. "no, but that doesn't give you permission to-"

Dave sets his crimson eyes back on the road with an amused grin plastered on his face. "exactly you have no right to tell me otherwise jade because you havent been to one so hush."

Rose chuckles. "Dave, John (or so you say) texted you."

He picks up his Blackberry, looking through the messages. After a while, he turns it back off. "he said to find someone named cindy if i got lost which ironically i am."

A tap on the driver's side window causes Dave to look over. A black girl with rainbow-colored hair pointed to the window and down tot eh ground, meaning to roll down the window. Dave did so, and the girl rested her arm on the spot where the glass would come out of.

"hey, where ya guys from? at least you look from the U.S." She pointed to Dave with an pumpkin colored fingernail.

Dave nodded. "yea. im from texas and my friends here are from...out of country. were coming to visit our friend."

The girl raised a brow as she popped a bubble gum bubble. "oh really? i might know them. whats their name?"

"John Egbert." Rose calls from inside the sedan, still focused on her notebook She was actually reading from her book, but it was true, and the seemingly-young girl stood on her own two feet with a nod. "johnny boy? why you lookin for him? you guys friends with 'im?" She sounded like she was from Alabama or New Jersey with her heavy accent.

"uh, not meaning to be rude miss-" Jade began.

"call me cindy."

"okay...why do you talk like that?" Jade asked, obviously not getting that people take heavy offense to stuff like that. Thank god Dave said she was from out of country.

Dave hit his head on the top of the wheel. "oh my god jade..."

Cindy laughed heartily. "hell! it's fine boy! by the way, where is she from?" Cindy wondered with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

"Well, Cindy." Rose started, shutting her notebook. "Her name is Jade, and she's normally in isolation where she comes from. She doesn't have many people to talk to." Rose is a much better liar than Dave takes her to be.

"well, Jade." Cindy politely starts. "first of all, welcome to North Carolina. second, i picked my accent up from a friend. she's just outside a town if you need a place to stay. she's skilled with bargaining with higher ups." Cindy smiles. "hope you guys have a good stay. oh, almost forgot, john lives right over there."

She points to a rather blue house, not very surprising for John, around the bend up ahead. Anyone could see the clear skies from there, ah, the irony is everywhere.

Dave thanks her as she walks away. He starts up the car and starts driving before he turns very quickly, startling Jade and slightly stirring Rose.

"dave, you drive like a maniac! you're gonna kill us!" Jade states, realizing her poor word choice after she said it. "oops, my bad. duh."

Rose simply turns a page in her notebook. "Jade, I must warn you that Dave drives like that everyday. Even without his license in tact."

Jade swallows hard. "dave doesn't have a license?"

"No, I don't believe so."

"nah i dont what do you expect ive been playing a fucking demon game for the past three to four years."

"true, but still, it couldn't hurt to get your license."

"we wouldve had to wait longer to see john."

"You're really tied to this being the actual John, aren't you?"

"of course we are, rose. why aren't you?"

"I don't know...It's just...too soon, I suppose." Rose ended their conversation like that, with a comment that explained everything from the end of the game up until now.

John stood in front of his house, carrying a loadful of groceries on his scrawny arms. Dave swings into the small driveway easily, making John clap.

"still trying to be the monster truck driver with a van, huh? you should really stop doing that. you'll get arrested." John walked up to the three. "you do have your driver's license now, you know?"

Jade and Dave just looked at each other with a bewildered look, since they both thought that Dave didn't have a license. Rose was just as confused because she was looking at Dave with a confused expression.

"dave, did you forget that the school gave you your license before easter break?" John tilted his head to the side with a mock cheerful-really confused smile.

"hell i didnt even know i had a license." Dave cursed, remembering suddenly that his shades were still broken from the game. He really needed to replace those.

He traveled around to the back of the rather large sedan, gathering his shades from his jeans pocket. He replaced the shattered ones with the newer ones, pausing for a moment before placing them in a Ziploc baggie that Jade gave him for emergency carry-outs.

When he put on his shades, the bags of the groceries hit the ground, making the static-y sound that all bags make. Dave jumps, turning the corner of the car. He froze in his tracks. What caused his sister to have such an out-burst of emotion, despite the fact that she saw John die right in front of her...Wait, I take that back.

Jade smiles and steps backs a bit. She mumbles something to herself, and what? I will not tell you because I am awesome like that. { :) }

This sudden reverse of emotions from the two girls made Dave walk up beside Jade. Jade's eyes were half-closed in annoyance, as it seemed. She looked at the soon to be couple, as it seemed to her, with hesitance clouding the dreams in her normal cheery lime eyes.

She was so out of whack, she didn't even hear Dave walk up next to her.

"jade?" He called. No reaction.

"jade? hey jade?" Nothing but a blink.

"jade you there?" A sigh.

Dave shook the zoned out girl with worry. She blinked a few times before looking at Dave. "yea? what is it?"

He took a deep breath of relief. He knew it was uncool to not admit something, so he did admit that he had feelings for John's ecto-sister, and more than a friend. "you were just zoned out for awhile there. thought you went grimdark on me. ive had enough scare to last me eternity."

Jade smiled brightly at the slightly older teen, affection implanted in her eyes ever so slightly. However, it was enough to notice for Dave because he had the ability to notice the smallest of things. He had that since his bro died in the game. Unfortunately, the game was being to much of a bitch towards Rose and Jade's feelings that it didn't revive Dave's bro.

Looking up at the two in front of them, Dave whipped out his Blackberry. He went on the Internet on search hotels. Jade obviously didn't have a phone {duh, she lives in the middle of the Pacific people} because she watched him do what he did.

Once he found one, he went into the sedan and set the destination for future use. As they were done, John was scrambling for his bags with a deep crimson blush. {Ha ha ha. Rose, you decisive little genius.}

Rose, on the other hand, was smiling softly as she collected the grey Wal-Mart bags. {*laughs to myself* I'm sorry.} Dave harrumphed with a sense of familial pride, even though Rose wasn't even a sister. In a sense, she was his step-sister to everyone who didn't play Sburb. The only problem was...

John forgot everything about the game. Everything. From the Cruxitruder to God Tiering to taking the shot from Lord English. Everything. That is why everyone was so protective of him, ya know, dying and all.

Doesn't matter though. Everyone's here now. Feelings have arose, feelings of love, towards other friends. Rose is now with John, and they're thinking fo getting a house together when they get out of high-school, which is too far ahead if you ask me. Dave and Jade are being the normal couple, ya know...

The kind that fights from time to time, but makes up a few days later, except with a bit more irony and a little bit of music. That's a perfect Harley-Strider combo life, isn't it?

* * *

I'm so done with this fandom. It really makes me cry... D':


End file.
